iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Jorah Mormont
Ser''' Jorah Mormont''' is an anointed knight of House Mormont and a former Lord of Bear Island. He was stripped of his title and sentenced to death, however, he fled this judgement. He is the only son of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. Appearance and Character Jorah Mormont is a large and muscular man with black hair and a beard; he is described as shorter but stronger than Ser Barristan Selmy, and frequently described as big or powerful. Jorah is not especially handsome. Jorah is an exceptionally skilled swordsman, able to contend with Dothraki screamers as well as Westerosi knights and ironborn raiders. He is well respected by the Dothraki for his swordsmanship, with his strength commented as his best attribute. Everyone who witnesses him in combat regards him as brave and determined in a duel. Jorah served with distinction in the Greyjoy's Rebellion, enough to earn a knighthood from the king himself. However, Jorah is also an intelligent and well-read man, able to adapt to his surroundings and predicaments well enough that he, a Westerosi knight, can earn considerable respect from Dothraki warlords. Jorah is a man who has suffered greatly throughout his entire life, and his sense of honour is a complex subject to say the least. He has been constantly driven to desperation by circumstance after circumstance. Despite having sold men to slavers for poaching on his land in order to pay for his expensive wife, Jorah is capable of supreme loyalty and love, shown by his relationship with Daenerys Targaryen. He is a man tormented by his own mistakes, and longs to go home to Bear Island. He is a blunt man when it comes to others, including Tyrion Lannister. Jorah is well aware of the customs of other cultures, and highly respectful of them, particularly the Dothraki custom of not carrying bladed weapons in Vaes Dothrak. He knows not to correct the Dothraki of his nickname Jorah the Andal. History He became Lord of Bear Island in his own right when his father joined the Night's Watch. He earned his knighthood during the Greyjoy Rebellion for being one of the first of the royalist forces through the walls of Pyke. Ser Jorah was attainted and exiled from the Seven Kingdoms for selling men caught poaching on his land to slavery in order to support his former wife's lavish lifestyle. Books A Game of Thrones Jorah is invited to a celebration held by Khal Drogo within his manse. He is pointed out to Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen by Illyrio Mopatis. Daenerys expresses surprise at a Westerosi knight being so far from home. Viserys says that he will talk to Jorah before the evening is done. He comes into the service of Viserys during that evening. Jorah becomes a constant companion of Viserys. He gifts Daenerys with books on the history of the Seven Kingdoms as a celebration of her marriage to Khal Drogo. Jorah hopes for a royal pardon from Robert Baratheon and so sends a message to Varys, telling him of her marriage to Drogo. Mormont, Jorah Mormont, Jorah Category:House Mormont Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:A Dance with Dragons Category:The Winds of Winter Category:Sellswords Category:Characters from the North Category:Northern Lords Category:Queensguard Category:Retainers of Viserys Targaryen Category:Retainers of Daenerys Targaryen Category:Second Sons